The Ties that Bind: Book 2- Bond
by ladehkaeru
Summary: Felled by a spell that Vana cast upon Gascon, the world slips away from Amara and Gascon. Caught in a state of in-between, the two must find a way to regain themselves. But what of the world they are in now and the doppelgangers who are living their lives as they normally would? Just who are Sean and Andi? Rated M for violence, implied gore, and adult content.


**A/N: Just a quick warning before you all get too heavy into this. This story here has been a work in progress for years. It is an EXTREME A/U Setting. If that is not your cup of tea, this is not the tale for you. That being said, I'm still in the midst of working on finishing this one, but I've been stuck on a single chapter for months and I hope that I might be able to glean some sort of inspiration from you guys. This story does hold to its M rating, so if you are underage, please do not read further. There are graphic depictions of adult situations later on in the story. Otherwise, if you are still reading the author's note, I will end it here and I hope you enjoy the sequel to my previous tale. Also, I will have more chapters up once I can figure out why the doc manager decided to put it all in html base.**

* * *

 **The Ties that Bind**  
 **Book II: Chapter 1**  
 **In Green Fields Lush**

 **A Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch A/U Fanfiction**

It was a fairly cool September afternoon. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, the sun was shining brightly, and the students of the Rose Hill Campus of Fordham University were in the midst of either leaving classes or going to them. There were a group of young men all walking from the Collins Building heading for the Freeman Building by way of the Edwards Parade. They were all crowding around one of their number and he was smiling while shaking his head. The others were all going out that night and they were trying to convince him to join them.

" C'mon man! You gotta hit the scene with us later!"

" It's not the same if it's just us! It's always livelier when you're there!"

" I might catch up later after class guys, I'm not too sure yet." the young man said, shouldering his backpack a bit so that it would sit more comfortably. " Besides, my dad's been on my case about how much partying I've been doing lately as opposed to my coursework. I need to tone it down a bit so I can get my grades back up. I don't want to get cut off after all." His brown eyes were sparkling in the afternoon light and he chuckled when the rest of them groaned in dismay.

" C'mon Sean! We're only going out for a couple of drinks, maybe find a couple of ladies to keep us company. They always seem to flock to you anyways."

" Riley, come on now. If that's the only reason you want me along, then you can forget it." Sean replied with a wink to let his friend know he knew he was joking. He started walking backwards to head to his next class and waved to his friends.

" Jesus! SEAN, LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" Riley shouted, his blue eyes going wide in dismay. His arm was extended and his finger pointing to something or someone behind Sean.

Sean turned around only to shout in surprise himself as he crashed into someone and both of them went tumbling to the stonework as a handful of papers went flying up at the collision. Sean's back hit the grass and his eyes closed in relief. Who ever had landed on him had just barely missed kneeing him in the crotch. Well, it would have made for a hell of a conversation starter if that had been the case.

" SON OF A BITCH! God dammit! Help me gather them up, quick!" they said, their voice highly irate as Sean detangled himself away.

" OOOOOoooo! You've certainly gone and done it now Sean!" one of his companions called out teasingly.

" Oh hush Derek! I'll see you guys later, okay? I'll send a mass text to you all if I'm going tonight!" Sean called back. They all waved him off as he looked to the mess of papers on the ground. Well, he helped make it, now it was time to help clean it. Sean chuckled a bit, still caught in his earlier musings, as he began helping to pick up the scattered papers and his hand accidentally brushed the other person's as they both reached for the same paper. Sean felt his breath hitch in his throat at the feeling of electricity at coursed through him at the contact and he turned his brown eyes up to look at the person before him.

Neither of them saw Riley pause mid-step to watch them briefly for a moment. His eyes were narrowed a bit as he watched what unfolded next.

Chocolate colored eyes met azure blue ones and Sean could feel his heart thundering in his chest as he took in the rest of her appearance.

The woman before him was indescribably lovely, her blue eyes were framed in a fair, slightly round face. She had a messy bun of light brown locks sitting on the top of her head and a pair of wire frame glasses sat on her aquiline nose. Her rose colored lips; which looked full, soft, and perfectly kissable, were slightly parted as she blushed slightly herself and her eyes were roaming his features as well.

Sean felt the corner of his mouth turn up a bit as their eyes met again, this time just a bit shyly. " I am so sorry about that...I should have been watching where I was going." he said, his brown eyes bright as he grabbed her hand a bit boldly now. Sean could still feel his heart pounding against his rib cage, and while he knew it wasn't possible, if felt as if something was thrumming deep inside of him at her proximity.

" I'm just as much to blame, as I was looking over my presentation for my next class when we bumped into one another." she replied as she smiled a little while looking away, a pretty blush still on her cheeks. She felt like such a klutz for doing that. It would only be her luck that she would bump into such a handsome young man. And while Sean was no Brad Pitt, he was still pretty hot. Tall, slightly toned form, short, messy dark brown hair, slightly angular face set with intense tawny eyes, and his touch? Oh hell, her skin was on fire where he was holding her hand.

Sean shook his head in response and handed the young woman the papers he had gathered. His brow furrowed a little as he leaned over to look a little closer at her face. " Do I know you from somewhere?" he inquired. Sean was still holding her hand, as he did not want the feeling that was coursing through him to end at all and the young woman shook her head slightly.

She worried her bottom lip a bit as she smiled shyly again and she turned her blue eyes up to his brown ones. " Would you like to?" she whispered, almost not believing that she had said that herself. She was never this bold with guys!

The corner of Sean's mouth twitched up a bit again even as he felt his heart start beating all the more furiously against its confines. " Absolutely." he replied. " Where are my manners?! I'm Sean."

Riley snorted in disgust and began walking briskly for the Freeman building. He wasn't watching another minute of this crap.

" Andi...Andi Demmers." she said in turn as Sean helped her to her feet.

Sean's brow furrowed curiously again at the name. " As in Andrea Demmers, daughter of Peter Demmers, CEO of the biggest plane manufacturer here in the states?" he asked her curiously. He hadn't known that there was another socialite here at Fordham. Sean's eyes scanned the papers he was now straightening and he looked to Andi curiously. Theology? That wasn't part of the business core here.

" One and the same, but don't ever call me Andrea. I swear to god that I will kick your ass if you do. It's Andi." she replied, her tone nothing short of serious as she spoke. Andi hated her name as she had a cousin who was just a week older than she was named Adrian. Their mothers were forever getting the two of them mixed up.

" Okay, okay. I swear I won't call you by your full name, Andi. I'd like to make this up to you somehow...Are you open?" Sean asked as he handed her the papers of her report back. His fingers barely skimmed hers a moment and the feeling of electricity shot through him again. Dear lord, he hoped she was open for the rest of the afternoon. Screw going out with the guys tonight. He'd take Andi to dinner instead. It had been over three years since he had asked anyone on a date. He felt kinda nervous in all honesty.

Andi shook her head with a sigh. " I won't be open until after my classes are done for the day. Tuesdays are my busiest day with four courses out of the eight I'm taking this semester. However…" She reached into her back pocket and drew out her cell phone with a smirk. " Give me your number really quick. I'll text you when I get out of my last class and we'll go get some coffee or something."

Sean had never given his number so quickly and he smiled when he received a response with her number attached. Oh that was certainly being added into his favorites as of that moment. " I'll see you later then?" he asked. By god he certainly hoped so. There was something about Andi that was drawing him in like a magnet.

Andi nodded and quickly straightened her papers, double checking everything to be sure it was in the order she needed. " It's a date." she said playfully. " Oh hell! I need to motor! I'm late for my class!" she cried in dismay. She quickly ran off towards the Dealy building while waving good bye.

Sean was waving as well as he walked a little aimlessly. His eyes were watching her up until Andi darted out of sight through the doors of the building. " Sean Morrison, what have you gotten yourself into?" he whispered to himself, though he was smiling all the while. There had definitely been a connection there and Sean was more than positive that he hadn't been the only one to feel it. Well, he may as well go hit the library for a bit, that way he would be able to work on his report for his Macroeconomics course. His dad honestly had been hounding him lately about the partying he had been doing. Hell, it had taken him a while just to get into Fordham. He needed their Economics major, and he would be minoring in both Marketing and Business Administration, maybe Political Science as well. His dad was grooming him to take over the business someday after all.

Sean sighed a bit and shouldered his pack again as a soft smile graced his face and he began walking across the Rose Hill Campus towards Clavius Way. While Sean would normally take the shuttle across campus, he wanted the time to think. Andi was certainly very lovely and he couldn't wait until they were able to go out later. The way she smiled, the glint in her eyes, the scent of lavender and sandalwood that had hung between them...All of it seemed so recognizable and foreign at the same time. Especially the lavender. It was more than likely her favorite scent. _She seemed so familiar..._ he thought quizzically for a moment before shrugging it off. Maybe he had seen her around campus. He was a sophomore and the group he hung out with on a daily basis made it a point to know who all the bangable newbies were. He knew that wasn't the case and he couldn't explain why, but Sean felt as if he had known Andi almost his entire life in the few moments he had been in her company. Hopefully; Sean mused as he passed by the Memorial Garden, Andi was single, and maybe willing to venture into a steady relationship…

 _Slow down, Casanova. She only agreed to coffee, not anything else. One step at a time._ he thought, shaking his head a bit ruefully. Only the lord above knew at that moment how much Sean was really hoping he could get Andi to start dating him. Well, he was certainly going to start trying to do so tonight once Andi was finished with her courses.

He would be waiting on baited breath, though he was trying not to get his hopes up.

* * *

Andi was still blushing slightly as she thought about Sean. She had been forced to do her presentation first due to her tardiness, but Andi hadn't minded that in the least. She was going to offer to do so anyways so that she wouldn't have to agonize about it later. She was a freshman in the pre-health Program at Fordham, and was currently sitting in on her Theology course.

Andi's heart fluttered a bit as she thought about how she had felt the moment their hands had touched and their eyes had met. The moment his skin had caressed hers, Andi had felt what could only be described as a current of energy flow through her and something deep inside of her had been going nuts with his very presence. The good kind of nuts though, like the glee one would feel from seeing someone that they hadn't seen in a very long time. The smell of sandalwood seemed to linger in her nose and Andi's eyes closed at the sense of intimacy she couldn't explain she felt knowing that it was his favorite. It was as if he knew what scent would compliment her own. Andi knew she couldn't put into words the sensation that had thrummed through her very being the moment their eyes had met however. She could not deny that she had felt an immediate connection with him.

 _Not to mention the immediate attraction._ Andi thought, her eyes softening a bit. Depending on how tonight went, she would more than likely be seeing more of Sean. Andi sighed a bit dreamily as she rested her chin against her palm, hoping for that very outcome. He certainly seemed like a nice guy. She started typing out a text to her aunt, only to hurriedly put the phone away when her instructor cleared his throat audibly. Damn, hopefully she didn't forget about it later.

* * *

It was well after seven when Sean felt his phone vibrate and he stopped typing on his laptop to look at the text he had received. His heart nearly leapt out of his chest to see that Andi hadn't forgotten about him over the last several hours and Sean quickly gathered up his things to meet up with her at the Tierney building. Screw walking, he was taking the shuttle this time!

Andi was leaning against one of the benches as Sean came running up from the Ram-van drop off point and she smiled brightly. " So, where are we going for this?" she asked, resting her books on her hip a bit so that her arms wouldn't bear the full weight of them.

" I know just the place. Did you drive yourself or…" Sean began when Andi shook her head in the negative. He needed a moment to think about what was open this time of night in this part of town.

" I normally catch a cab home after classes. My aunt lives near the Cross County Parkway. It's just that my cousins have a whole bunch of after school activities that run late." Andi said with a shrug.

" I have an apartment at The Avalon myself." Sean replied with a smirk.

Andi's eyes went wide. " How the hell can you afford to live there?! They're…" she whistled a bit lowly. She had been looking into moving in there herself, but had felt the price too steep for as little time as she would be staying there. Her aunt lived close enough and Andi certainly didn't mind getting to spend time with three of her cousins whenever they were home at the same time.

" My dad pays my rent so long as my grades are up. Besides, I really didn't want to have to commute all the way from Albany to here." Sean replied as he fished out his car keys. " C'mon. We'll grab a bite and I'll take you home."

" You never said where we're headed to." Andi said with a smirk.

Sean chuckled as he disabled the alarm on his Cadillac CTS and then opened the passenger door for her. He was still trying to decide that himself. There were at least three places he could think of, but he didn't want to put a lot of pressure on Andi. This was just supposed to be coffee after all.

Andi looked up at Sean skeptically. " Your dad must be loaded…" she remarked, smirking slightly. She was one to talk and she knew it.

" I'll have you know I bought and paid for this car myself. It took me five summers working for my dad to even get it." Sean scoffed playfully in turn, gently closing the door behind her once he was sure she was in. His mother would castrate him if she ever found out that he was not acting like a gentleman with the fairer sex. He crossed the front of the car and hurriedly climbed into the front seat. He knew exactly where he was taking her now! Then again, Sean had a hankering for one of their best dishes. _Nothing beats having breakfast for dinner._ he thought with a broad smile.

" Well, it's obvious you come from a wealthy family yourself. Who's your dad?" Andi asked him as she pulled the seat belt on.

The smile seemed to vanish slowly after that question had been issued and Andi almost regretted asking him. It seemed as if it was a sore talking point for Sean. " Victor Morrison." Sean replied, his face set into a grim scowl for a moment. As much as his dad wanted him to take over the family business; the production and manufacturing of guns, Sean had no desire to run a weapons company. He wasn't even a gun enthusiast like his dad, well not in the same sense at least. Sean loved designing them, loved to make sleek, and elegant looking pieces for show as opposed the the colts and magnums his father supplied the police and military with.

If Andi was surprised at this revelation, she didn't show it, and that actually made Sean feel a little bit better about her. Okay, maybe a lot better. Most people, including his circle of friends at school, made a huge fuss when they first found out he was the heir of his father's industrious business. Maybe it was because she came from a wealthy, well known family herself. She certainly seemed more down to earth than any of the debutants his mother was always trying to hoist on him. Sean liked that about her.

Andi smiled a bit in turn. " So where are we going?" she asked for a third time as she settled her bag on the floorboard in front of her.

" Argonaut. Only place open this time of night after all and besides, I love their french toast." Sean said with a wink. " Not only that, it's a straight shot up to the parkway so that I can take you home and then head home myself."

Andi smiled again as she shook her head. " Then take us where you will, _mon capitan_." she replied.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to reach the restaurant and Andi blushed prettily as Sean opened the door for her. She wasn't used to guys treating her like this. All the others had been assholes. " Thanks." she said softly.

Sean smiled and offered her his arm. He couldn't explain why, but going through the motions like this felt right with Andi. Then again, she wasn't some other gold digging tart. Despite barely knowing her, Sean knew there was more to Andrea Demmers than she was letting on. She deserved to be treated like a lady, deserved nothing but the utmost respect that a man had to give a woman of her caliber. Sean would treat her like a princess if she allowed it of him. " You're welcome." he purred flirtatiously.

Andi chuckled and settled her left hand into the crook of his elbow. _So chivalry isn't dead? That's a miracle. Then again...There's something different about him. He's not like other guys our age...It's like he's from another time and place altogether with his behavior._ she thought. She couldn't deny that his politeness was nothing short of appealing. Yet another notch in the positive as a potential boyfriend. Andi's face sobered a little with that thought. She only had three exes, and none had gotten past the first date. Andi didn't even give them the benefit of a kiss goodnight. After the third, Andi had completely derailed from the dating scene. If men were going to be assholes, she had no time or interest for them.

Sean noticed how quiet Andi had gotten as they were led to their table. " Everything alright?" he asked softly.

Andi started, broken from her reverie, and she gave Sean an apologetic smile. " I'm fine, thanks for asking though. So what's your main area of studying? Oh, and I'm paying my own way tonight...I'm not about to foot you with the monstrous bill I'm going to accrue." Andi said with finality. She'd let him buy some other time, but tonight, she was starving. She hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning.

Sean shrugged nonchalantly. " Are you sure? I did offer to buy as a means of apologizing for earlier." Andi nodded and again he shrugged. He'd make it up to her some other time then. " As for my main core of study, business and the like. Dad wants to hand the company off to me in about ten years or so once I start working there full time. That'll be after I get my degree of course. My summer breaks have been spent interning there however so that I can learn the ins and outs of each department." Sean's eyes glanced over the menu. " I'll have a cup of coffee, a tall glass of milk, the french toast with a side of links and bacon, porridge and..." He paused a moment and shook his head. " That'll do it."

Andi chuckled a little. It seemed like Sean had a hearty appetite too. She soon gave the waitress her order and Sean's brow rose curiously. She had to be kidding! She was such a scrawny little thing! Andi looked back to Sean with a glint in her eye. " I guess that's par for the course then. You don't sound all to thrilled about it though." Sean waved her off and Andi shrugged herself. _Definitely a sore talking point for him it seems. Does he not want to take over for his dad or something?_ she thought. " And as for apologizing for earlier, don't worry about it. If you recall, I was just as much to blame and..."

" No, I'm going to get my apology in somehow or another." Sean said firmly though he was smiling again.

Andi looked down to the table a moment as she blushed. " I think your company is more than enough for that, Sean." she whispered.

Sean's smile softened and he reached across the table a moment to take her hand in his. " Well then, I guess I should consider it luck that made me bump into you...I'm the one graced with your company, not the other way around, Andi." he said sincerely. Andi's blush intensified a bit, but her fingers laced with his instead of pulling away. The contact they were sharing, though it was a simple matter of holding hands, was nothing short of heady and intoxicating to Sean. He already loved the soft skin of her hands.

* * *

A pair of eyes were watching them covertly from the window, and the man they belonged to swore under his breath. Damn Sean! How was it he always snapped up the girls he was interested in! He had kept Andi off the list for a reason! Riley started his car up and threw it into reverse. He wasn't going to torture himself like this. He had been wanting the very thing Sean was having with Andi for the last month and a half since he had met her at orientation in July. He just hadn't had the balls to approach her. Then again, Andi had a bad habit of driving off potential suitors, hell, thirteen of them all together if Riley counted right. The woman had a tongue of ice that cut sharp and to the bone if you tried approaching her wrong. Riley hadn't wanted to be added to that list.

There was nothing for it right now however. Sean had a habit with women though. No one ever made it past the first date with him. No one. He was sure Andi would fall neatly into that category. And Riley would be there waiting when she did.

* * *

" Wait a minute, you're in the pre-med group? You're not going into business or anything to take over for your dad?" Sean asked as he sipped his coffee. He still had a few hours of homework left to do yet, his mind had been so occupied by the chestnut haired beauty before him.

" Oh heavens no...Adrian's taking over there. My dad and my uncle have been partners for years, and Adrian's more business minded than I am. I'd rather help people. It took me a year or two to get that through my dad's skull though. He was dead set on putting me into the business and management core at school. Once I get done here at Fordham, I'm looking into transferring over to Harvard. I want to keep to the top of my class for the most part so that I won't have that against me for my transcripts." Andi replied softly. Her eyes brightened up as she saw the waitress coming with their food and Sean chuckled a bit.

" Hungry much?" he asked, looking at the spread that was being set before her. Andi had won the argument to pay for her own meal in the end, and had ordered the steak and eggs with a large side of homefries and a bowl of fresh cut fruit. That was on top of the bowl of porridge and the toast that came with the meal.

" High metabolism." She replied with a nonchalant shrug. " Besides, I love food. I don't give a damn what anyone thinks of the amount I eat. I burn it off faster than most." Andi looked a bit thoughtful for a moment as she tried to decide what to dig into first. " To hell with it!" she said happily, pulling the steak over and digging in with relish.

Sean chuckled as he cut into his french toast himself. " Do you have any siblings?" he inquired. He was hoping to dodge any over protective brothers if she did. He had to hold back an amused snort as Andi stopped mid-bite, her blue eyes going a little wide in embarrassment. He had caught her at an inopportune moment it seemed.

" No, but I have six cousins all together, five from my aunt and then Adrian. Ronnie, Adrian, and Ishmael are all insanely protective of me and my cousin Clarrissa however. Nonetheless, I never really felt lonely as a kid. The seven of us have always been close." Andi replied after she swallowed. " What about you? Any sisters in the woodwork I need to look out for?"

Sean looked at Andi with a hopeful gleam in his eye. " No, I have a younger brother named Martin though." he answered. " We're six years apart, so I don't really get to spend all that much time with him anymore. Besides, he's an egghead. He's always got his nose buried in his studie..." Sean's sentence trailed when he saw the slight glare he was getting from Andi. " I meant egghead in the good way, you realize. Martin's a genius. He's fifteen and a senior in highschool. He'll be starting at MIT next year." Pride was very evident as Sean spoke of his younger brother.

Andi nodded in approval. She had the same studious tendencies as his brother did it seemed. " Watch it with the egghead comments. I wasn't the valedictorian of my graduating class for nothing..." Andi teased warningly, though she was smiling again now.

Their meal was peppered with jovial conversation and laughter as the two got to know one another. Their plates were cleared away as their bonding began in earnest now, and Andi giggled brightly at one of Sean's misadventures during a family outing that he was telling her of. Her laughter was infectious, as Sean was chuckling quite a bit himself. He couldn't remember the last time he had had this much fun with a young woman. Most of the time the women who pursued him were of the mind to go to dinner with him at some upscale restaurant, order the most expensive thing on the menu, talk about some trivial tripe that Sean didn't care for, and then offer him their bodies once they left. Though it would surprise most, he sent many away without indulging in their charms.

Andi stopped mid sentence when her phone alerted her to a text message. " Holy crap! Is it already nearly three in the morning? My aunt's been wondering where I'm at. I thought I texted her earlier to tell her I was going out after class." she said this last part quizzically as she looked at her phone and then face palmed. " I forgot to hit send." she deadpanned. Andi quickly set to sending her aunt a message in an effort to ease her worries.

Sean guffawed loudly at this even as Andi shot him a glare. " I'm sorry. For as smart as you are, that was pretty ditzy, Andi." he chortled.

Andi laughed a bit softly as well. " Shall we get going then? My aunt is going to be livid with me."

Sean nodded, though he didn't want to end this, and he stood up as they both headed for the door silently. Again opening the door and closing it for her, Andi took her seat on the passenger side and she smiled shyly in the darkness once Sean took his seat behind the wheel. She had very much enjoyed herself in his company.

* * *

The drive to Andi's was quiet for the most part, though it was peppered with her directions. Finally, they pulled up to a quaint little house on Gramatan Avenue and Andi sighed a bit as she moved to step out. Sean was moving as well so as to walk her up and apologize to Andi's aunt for having her out so late and he sighed himself. He had had a wonderful time with her.

" Sean, just a minute." Andi said, her voice soft as they came up to the door. Her hand was just barely resting on his forearm and Sean looked at her puzzled. " Thank you for such a good time tonight. You were wonderful company to have." Andi stood on tiptoe and planted a soft, lingering kiss full of promise against his cheek.

Sean's smile afterwards could have lit up the darkest alleyway in Manhattan he was so happy.

Linnette came to the door with a scowl on her face until she saw the company her niece was in. " You actually went on a date?" she said disbelievingly.

" Not exactly. This was more of the ' I'm sorry' kind of get together. I crashed into her and knocked both of us down at school and offered to take her out after she finished her classes. So please, if you're going to be upset with anyone, let it be me." Sean said graciously as Andi walked into the house.

" As long as I know she's not in trouble it doesn't matter what time she comes home." Linnette said, smirking a bit. She was going to get all the details out of Andi in the morning anyways. She didn't have any classes tomorrow.

" Good night Sean!" Andi called to him before Linnette closed the door.

" Good night." Sean whispered himself as he smiled, clearly smitten. He was surprised to see how close he lived to where Andi was staying and Sean sighed a bit as he set his backpack in his office and then walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He had a pretty swanky apartment if he did say so himself. Screw his coursework, he needed to get some sleep. He only had one class tomorrow and even then, Sean thought tiredly, he might not make it in the morning. Not without coffee at least.

Sean could still feel the tingle that had washed over him when Andi had kissed his cheek and he sighed contentedly against his pillows as he settled against his bed numbly. He had a great time himself tonight. Who knew...Maybe Sean stood more of a chance than he thought.

* * *

 _The air was humid and heavy around him, and though it was pitch black, Sean knew he wasn't alone. The waft of a cool summer breeze caressed his cheek like a lover's touch and the soft smells of trees, old leaves, grass, and dirt all met his nostrils at once. He had never smelled the air so sweet before._

 _"_ _What's going on with them? Why haven't they woken up yet?" came a voice with a bit of a brogue to it. It sounded distantly familiar though Sean knew he had never heard the anyone like that before._

 _"_ _Whatever enchantment that was cast upon him affected her due to their bond. I have never felt more to blame than I do now...If I hadn't insisted that they join the festivities four years ago, neither of them would…" another man said. Sean couldn't see any of these people though he could clearly hear them._

 _"_ _Father, there is no use in blaming yourself. What spell did the witch use on them?" a woman's voice asked this time._

 _"_ _One that severs the soul from the body. It doesn't kill instantly, nor does it allow the body and soul to reconnect if possible through outside means. The consciousness of the person afflicted has to call it back themselves. From the look of things however...Amara must have cast some sort of spell to keep them safe from those that would do them harm. That spell won't last forever though."_

 _Sean shivered a bit. The name Amara struck a chord deep inside of him, one of longing, love, protectiveness, and nothing short of desire. Why the hell would he be feeling such things for someone he didn't even know?_

 _"_ _Dagaron, we can't just leave them lying like this…" came the man with the brogue again._

 _"_ _I know, Tarin...However, without knowing what spell Amara used on them, or having the means of renewing the bond between their bodies and souls, she and Gascon will be like this for a long time…" the one named Dagaron replied._

* * *

Sean bolted up in bed in a cold sweat. What the hell had that dream been about? Even now, he was having trouble recalling what had happened. Though he remembered one name without a doubt. The name Gascon. It sounded so familiar and foreign to him all at the same time. He looked over to the clock and groaned. He was going to be late for class and he didn't have the time to stop for coffee.

" Damn!'' he exclaimed, and then he grabbed his phone from the nightstand and dialed a number. " Professor? I'm running a bit behind today. Yes, I will be in, but I'll be late. No more than an hour. Yes I'm willing to stay after to make up the lost time." Sean said wearily. This wasn't the first time he had had to do this. Ah well, he needed to get a good grade in this class.

Maybe he could wiggle in getting that coffee after all, provided he brought his professor a cup of java too.

* * *

Andi stretched languidly in her bed and she sighed happily as she snuggled back into her pillows. She loved Wednesdays. While for most it was their Hump Day, Andi enjoyed it because she got to do whatever the hell she pleased. And today, she felt like sleeping in and dreaming about the young man whose company she had been in last night.

 _Oh yeah...I got a new crush…Hopefully one that will actually pan out this time._ Andi thought even as she sighed again. Oh, she had it bad! She couldn't recall the last time she had fallen for a guy so quickly. She could still feel his fingers laced with hers, the gentle touch of the tips tickling her palm as he flexed his hand in hers. Every little touch had sent a delightful shock through her, had electrified her senses to such a painful acuteness that left her feeling bereft the rest of the night. Even now, she could feel her lips still pressed against his cheek. Andi wouldn't have minded if he had accidently turned his head.

An intense blush claimed her cheeks at that thought, but Andi knew it had been right on the money. If Sean had kissed her, Andi would have welcomed it, possibly quite enthusiastically for that matter. It just surprised her that she had wanted him to kiss her. They barely knew one another after all.

Even then, Andi mused as she eyes lay half open against her pillow, there was something about Sean that was so familiar. Andi knew that she had never met the young man before in her life, but she felt as if she already knew the kind of man he was. Even tempered, courageous, intelligent, possessive...Again she blushed at that thought. She could certainly see him driving off anyone who would dare to flirt with her now that they had met. Sean more than likely would keep her all to himself, not that she was adverse to such a thing. Last night only cemented that yes, Andi was ready to get back onto the dating scene, but only if it was Sean. Not only that, Andi couldn't push down the feeling that this was going much too smoothly. Things never went smooth for her.

" Okay Andi. It is after twelve in the afternoon, and you are still in bed. I don't care if you're asleep still, you're going to give me all the details about the young man who brought you home last night." Linnette said chipperly even as she carried in a tray laden down with breakfast food.

" Go 'way Aunt Linnie...I...Is that coffee…" Andi said, her head picking right up at the smell of the bitter liquid. " And food?"

" Yep. Scrambled eggs, bacon, two biscuits, and a bowl of porridge with one pad of butter and three spoonfuls of sugar. And your coffee is just the way you like it with a little bit of caramel syrup and two shots of vanilla." Linnette chirped as she set the tray in Andi's lap now. " Don't think I didn't notice how you were looking at him last night Andi. Who is he?"

" Sean Morrison." Andi replied quickly. " You know, son of gun manufacturing mogul Victor Morrison?" She smiled a little cheekily here as Linnette's jaw dropped in shock. " It's not that big a deal! He's a regular guy just like Uncle Nathan or Uncle Morty. He's a nice guy...Funny…" Andi sighed a bit again here and Linnette began laughing a little.

" Oh, you are most certainly smitten, aren't you? When are you going to go on a date with him?" Linnette asked knowingly. Andi would jump at the chance to go out with Sean again, she was certain. Oh, just wait until Peter heard about this!

" Aunt Linnie!" Andi chided, nearly upsetting her food. " For pete's sake, we only just met yesterday! Besides, both of us are busy right now. Not only is Sean already working on his major, but he's taking two minors on as well. He's got even more work to do than I do, and that's saying something considering I doubled up on all my courses this semester. And don't you dare tell my parents about this! I want to be the one to tell them about this if...IF...it pans out, okay?"

" C'mon now Andi. Dating's not that bad...I mean, I know you've had a couple bad experiences…" Linnette began gently. She winced at the indignant growl that met her at this proclamation.

" A couple?! More like every time I've tried to date someone! First there was that little weasel Eddie, one of my dad's board member's sons I might add. I was seventeen when we went on our date and that was only because my dad asked me to join him for his prom. That stupid git was blatantly lusting after half of the girls attending! And don't get me started on what happened after we got in the limo to take me home. He expected not only a kiss after the deplorable date he took me on, but also expected me to jump right in between the sheets! Then there was Arnie just after I turned nineteen...Handsome guy but then again, douchebag alert. That bastard tried feeling me up after taking me to a club, even though I told him I don't like clubs, and then got pissy with me because I told him off in the middle of the dance floor. After him? Chester not even six months ago? That two faced sunova bitch…" Andi's eyes narrowed here. She had a restraining order against that one as he had tried to rape her in the back of his car. Chester had truly fooled her however, as he had seemed like such a sweet and sensitive guy. He knew all the right things to say to girl to make her want him, though Andi had learned that the bastard preyed on young women like herself and that he took what he wanted if the girls didn't put out. Andi was still kicking herself for being so naive. Then again, Andi had never been more thankful for the self defence techniques that her cousin Ishmael; being a member of the police in the area and all, had run her through until she could do them with her eyes closed. He was still serving time of course, but Andi didn't want to see him again, ever. She had only just taken her life back once she had told her dad in no uncertain terms that she was going into the pre-med program at Fordham.

" But there's something different about Sean, isn't there?" Linnette asked softly. She knew what had happened with Chester. It was her doorstep that her niece had come running to that night, in tears with her clothing either torn or askew. Thank god Andi hadn't been that far away and that she knew the area as well as she did.

Andi nodded a bit dreamily again. Yes, there was certainly something about Sean that pushed all those fears and reservations to the side. That was another thing Andi had found intrigued her about him. She had immediately felt safe in his presence. He was a genuine guy, and Andi really liked that about Sean.

Andi, for some reason or another, knew instinctively that Sean was most certainly not like other men. She could feel it with every fiber of her being.

* * *

Sean began packing his bag up once he finished serving his time in his Statistics class. While not the most riveting course, Professor Thatcher certainly tried his best to keep his students interested.

" What are the odds that you'll be on time next week, Sean?" Professor Thatcher chortled teasingly as he straightened his desk. It wasn't often he had the chance to work one on one with his students. He took a sip of the coffee that Sean had brought him and he smacked his lips appreciatively. That was some damn good joe, just the way he liked it too.

" One hundred percent. I lost track of time and didn't get home until well after four in the morning." Sean replied, pulling the zipper up and settling the bag onto his shoulder.

" Big date?" Thatcher asked this time, his tone curious. In all the time he had known Sean, as he had taught one of his other courses last year, it had seemed that the young man had never been one for dating. Now one night stands...He had overheard about those a plenty from some of the female students as they both cursed and praised him. Then again, most of them were rather flaky if Thatcher were honest.

" Not exactly. But I'm definitely going to see if she's interested." Sean said with a smirk. He hadn't pursued a woman in a long time. He was only twenty one, but had given up ever trying to find anyone himself, not when his parents liked to play matchmaker at least. Sean felt his heart start thudding again at the very thought of spending some one on one time with Andi. Maybe he could call her up later once he finished his homework. There just had to be something that both of them could do together. Sean just needed to figure out what it could be. Something that both of them liked...

" Best of luck to you then, she certainly seems like a winner if the look on your face says it all." Professor Thatcher said with a smile. He remembered those days all too well himself. He and his wife had met when they had been in college themselves. Ah the joys of young romance, he mused as he closed his briefcase. " Good day, Sean."

" Got that right, and a good day to you too." Sean replied, winking over his shoulder to the professor and he quickly exited the room. His phone was vibrating in his pocket and he didn't want to be rude and answer it in the classroom. " Hello?" he answered, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

" Morning Sean."

Sean stiffened a bit. " What's up dad? I was just heading back to my apartment so that I could get my coursework for the week finished." All five hours he had to look forward to that was. Maybe he could swing by Andi's and steal her away for a few hours before he did that...Nah, he really needed to stop procrastinating and just get it over with.

Victor chuckled a little. He wasn't that worried about Sean promising to keep up his grades. He knew that his son would do him proud. " I was actually wondering if you would be willing to do me a favor? I've got a pair of tickets to the Westchester Dinner and Dance Halloween Ball for charity this year, and your mother and I can't make it. Would you mind going in my stead with a date?" Victor said, his tone slightly embarrassed. He had scheduled his own company Halloween Ball without checking with his wife first. " We'll pay for the dinner and everything, of course, as well as the gown your date will need and you'll need to come get your tux and have it tailored."

" Only as long as I get to choose who I'm going with this time." Sean said, scoffing slightly. " But I'll come up this weekend to do just that."

" That's fine, son. Sounds like you already have someone in mind. Care to drop a name?" Victor asked him, his tone amused now. Had Sean met someone that actually caught his interest? Now he needed to hear about this.

" Is Sean seeing someone at Fordham?!" Sean heard his mother, Terri, say in the background.

" Uh oh...Dad, I really need to go. I'll talk to you more about this when Mom isn't around! Bye!" Sean hissed, quickly hanging up the phone. He did not want to get put through the ringer by his mother over the phone over a young lady he wasn't even dating yet. He quickly put his phone into airplane mode so that he wouldn't have to answer a call from his mother. He really didn't want to have that talk right now!

Sean's footsteps slowed as he thought over what his dad had asked of him. So his dad wanted him to pull his ass out of the hot seat again, hm? Sean shook his head a bit ruefully. This was the third year in a row his dad had pawned the tickets off on him, though this was the first year that Sean demanded to take his own date as opposed to a girl his mother chose. Neither of the girls he had attended the ball with the last two years could dance, well not in a traditional sense at least. They knew how to shake their asses until the cows came home, but Sean wasn't all that keen on that kind of dancing. He knew how to dance most ballroom dances, but Sean's favorite was latin dance. Sensually suggestive while keeping it clean, for the most part at least. Ah well, it certainly put those lessons his mother had forced him to take to use. Sean's eyes brightened at this thought. He had a hell of a date in store for Andi then, if all went well of course. All he had to do was convince her to go with him.

That begged one question though. How in the hell was Sean going to do that?


End file.
